The present invention relates generally to Web-based services, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for providing website management services.
Currently, there are increasing numbers of consumers turning to the Internet to find products, services, and information. As a result, many businesses are also turning to the Internet as a way to increase the exposure of their products and services to the public with the ultimate goal of increasing revenue. While large enterprises often hire specialists to design and operate their websites (e.g., creating web pages, links, shopping cart, search tools, email, etc.), many smaller businesses rely on service providers (e.g., shared web hosting providers) as a more cost-effective alternative for conducting business online.
Shared web hosting is typically implemented by linking the hosted website with a uniform resource locator (URL) of the hosting provider. When a user system visits the website, it is transparently redirected to the URL of the hosting provider, which in turn, performs functions for the owner/operator of the website, such as providing access to applications, content, and related services on behalf of the website owner/operator. Shared web hosting has become popular with smaller business that do not have the time, money, and/or resources to devote to the various activities associated with creating and maintaining a website. Unfortunately, however, even if these smaller businesses utilize the services of a shared web hosting provider, they typically lack the technical knowledge associated with operating a website and, in particular, monitoring its performance and resolving performance issues.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to provide technical assistance to website owners/operators for maintaining the operational efficiency of the websites.